battleoftheimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Read The Chronicle Story here. More than 300 years after Ragnarok, the world of Motenia is still wrapped in chaos. A Goddess of Fate peered into the future, attempting to guide the mortals of Motenia to peace and safety. In her vision she saw an even greater era of destruction caused by a man called "The Dragon Emperor". The Dragon Emperor was an infamous dictator known for his tyrannical and merciless reign. For every man in power, there exists someone who wishes to take that power, and the Dragon Emperor was no exception to that rule. Rebellions against his regime ran rampant across his empire. One group of elves, known as the Witches of the Millennium were able to utilize an ancient magic, sealing the Dragon Emperor in stone, along with his army. The Goddess of Fate believes that the Dragon Emperor will soon find a way to free himself and his army from the curse, soon thereafter laying waste to the world. Only those who wield great artifacts of power will be able to stand a chance against the Dragon Emperor and his army. Titan Descent As swords clash and spells fly, the Immortals have rallied under a single driving force: to search for the three divine relics that can find Odin, the God-King. With the first of these three artifacts found, it would almost seem that victory is in sight for these valorous heroes. It is in these moments when the Light shines the brightest, however, that the Darkness casts its largest shadows. On the peak of Mount Olympus, traitorous blood endangers all the Immortals have fought so dearly to gain. Demitrios, High Priest of Motenia, begins a morbid blood ritual. Once a man of great faith and piety, a hero of Motenia who led the Immortals into battle against the Dragon Emperor, has fallen in battle. Corrupted by those that he warred against and twisted with hatred for those he thinks abandoned him, he commits his greatest act of divine power yet: the corruption of Cronos, King of Gods. High atop Mount Olympus at The Titan's Throne, Demitrios begins his twisted ritual. Invoking ancient rites and forbidden dark magicks, he awakens the slumbering God-King. Crying out to Cronos, Demitrios plunges a dagger deep into his heart and offers up his own blood, black as tar and just as thick, as a sacrifice. In that moment, Cronos, once benevolent and just, becomes infused with all of the hatred, all of the torment and all of the bitter agony in Demitrios' soul. With a roar that makes the Heavens themselves quake, Cronos lurches from his resting place to wage war upon the Immortals! The fate of the world is once again resting in the hands of those brave few that could dare to stand in the path of Cronos' vicious might. The heroic Immortals of Motenia must venture high up Mount Olympus to wage war upon The Titan's Throne and muster the strength, the will and the courage needed to defeat the God of Kings himself, the mighty Cronos! ----- your welcome wiki admin-w